Nutrazeutika
__INDEX__ Nutrazeutika (auch ''Nutraceuticals''), ein Kofferwort aus den Begriffen Nahrung (englisch Nutrition) und Pharmazeutika, wurde 1989 von Stephen L. DeFelice geprägt.Ekta K. Kalra: Nutraceutical - Definition and Introduction auf den Seiten des National Center for Biotechnology Information vom 3. September 2003, abgerufen am 17. Juni 2014 Seine Verwendung bzw. Bedeutung variiert allerdings weltweit.Health Canada: ARCHIVED - Policy Paper - Nutraceuticals/Functional Foods and Health Claims On Foods auf hc-sc.gc.ca vom 24. Juni 2013, abgerufen am 17. Juni 2014 Abgrenzung Nutrazeutika geben vor, zum Grundnährwert in Lebensmitteln zusätzliche gesundheitliche Vorteile zu bieten. Abhängig von der nationalstaatlichen Rechtsordnung können sich die Wirkungsversprechen nutrazeutischer Produkte darauf berufen, chronische Krankheiten zu verhindern, die Gesundheit zu verbessern, den Alterungsprozess zu verzögern, die Lebenserwartung zu steigern oder die Struktur oder Funktion des Körpers zu unterstützen.Agriculture and Agri-Food Canada: What are Functional Foods and Nutraceuticals? vom 31. Juli 2012, abgerufen am 17. Juni 2014 Dies gilt für Produkte aus den Bereichen der Nährstoffe, Nahrungsergänzungsmittel und pflanzlicher Produkte, spezieller Diäten und Functional Food. Historie Nutrazeutische Produkte fanden bereits zu Zeiten der alten Inder, Ägypter und Sumerer Anwendung, die Nährstoffe auch hinsichtlich ihrer medizinischen Wirkung einsetzten. Dieses Prinzip wurde in der zweiten Hälfte des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts in Japan wiederentdeckt, bevor es danach in den USA und später auch in Europa zunehmend Beachtung fand. Gesetzliche Regulierung Nutrazeutika werden in verschiedenen Ländern rechtlich unterschiedlich behandelt.Hasler, Clare M.: Regulation of Functional Foods and Nutraceuticals: A Global Perspective, Wiley-Blackwell, 2005 ISBN 978-0-8138-1177-2 Deutschland In der Bundesrepublik Deutschland besitzen Nutrazeutika keinen eigenen Rechtsrahmen, wodurch sie rechtlich als Nahrungsmittel bzw. Nahrungsergänzungsmittel behandelt werden. Die ebenfalls mögliche Einstufung als Pharmazeutika findet seitens der Hersteller wegen der immensen Investitions-, Zulassungs- und Folgekosten durch die dann zwingende Bindung an das Arzneimittelgesetz (Deutschland) keine Anwendung. Ein Nahrungsergänzungsmittel ist im Verständnis der deutschen Rechtsordnung „ein Lebensmittel, das dazu bestimmt ist, die allgemeine Ernährung zu ergänzen, ein Konzentrat von Nährstoffen oder sonstigen Stoffen mit ernährungsspezifischer oder physiologischer Wirkung allein oder in Zusammensetzung darstellt und in dosierter Form, insbesondere in Form von Kapseln, Pastillen, Tabletten, Pillen und anderen ähnlichen Darreichungsformen, Pulverbeuteln, Flüssigampullen, Flaschen mit Tropfeinsätzen und ähnlichen Darreichungsformen von Flüssigkeiten und Pulvern zur Aufnahme in abgemessenen kleinen Mengen, in den Verkehr gebracht wird. Nährstoffe im Sinne dieser Verordnung sind Vitamine und Mineralstoffe, einschließlich Spurenelemente.“Bourne Partners: An Overview of Global Regulatory Trends in the Nutraceutical Industry auf wordpress.com vom 22. April 2013, abgerufen am 17. Juni 2014 Zudem greift die Health-Claims-Verordnung der EU, welche die Kennzeichnung gesundheitsbezogener Werbung von Lebensmitteln, somit auch von Nahrungsergänzungsmitteln, reguliert. Die Angabe der Zutaten, Mindesthaltbarkeitsdaten, Verkehrsbezeichnung und Füllmenge wird durch die Lebensmittelkennzeichnungsverordnung vorgeschrieben. Diese ist ausschließlich für Deutschland gültig, wird aber ab 13. Dezember 2014 von der Lebensmittelinformationsverordnung abgelöst, welche dann in allen EU-Mitgliedstaaten verbindlich zur Anwendung kommt.Bundesministerium der Justiz und für Verbraucherschutz (BMJV):Verordnung über Nahrungsergänzungsmittel (NemV), abgerufen am 17. Juni 2014 Eine Ausnahme bildet die Nährwertkennzeichnung, die erst ab Dezember 2016 rechtlich bindend wird. USA Der Begriff Nutrazeutikum hat keine eigene Rechtsstellung in den USA.U.S. Food and Drug Administration: Food Labeling & Nutrition Overview vom 29. März 2013, abgerufen am 17. Juni 2014 Abhängig von den Inhaltsstoffen und Wirkungsversprechen wird ein Produkt als Arzneimittel, Nahrungsergänzungsmittel, Nahrungsmittelbestandteil oder Lebensmittel reguliert.U.S. Food and Drug Adminsitration: Q&A - Dietary Supplements vom 20. März 2014, abgerufen am 17. Juni 2014 Markt Eine im Jahr 2012 von Global Industry Analysts durchgeführte Marktstudie prognostiziert, dass der weltweite Nutrazeutika-Markt, welcher als „Nahrungsergänzungsmittel (Vitamine, Mineralien, Pflanzen und pflanzliche Extrakte sowie Andere), funktionelle Lebensmittel und Getränke“ definiert wird, im Jahr 2018 ein Volumen von 250 Milliarden US-$ erreichen werde.PRNewswire-iReach: Global Health Movement Drives Market for Nutraceuticals to $250 bn by 2018; Probiotics to Touch $39.6 bn and Heart Health Ingredients Near $15.2 bn vom 19. November 2012, abgerufen am 17. Juni 2014 Siehe auch *Wikipedia:de:Nahrungsergänzungsmittel *Wikipedia:de:Functional Food *Wikipedia:de:Health-Claims-Verordnung *Wikipedia:de:Lebensmittelinformationsverordnung Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Nahrungsergänzungsmittel Kategorie:Pharmakologie